History
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: I believe that Claire and Owen had more than one date, this story examines that and how it affects the Jurassic World movie.
1. First date

A/N: I have become obsessed with the Claire/Owen relationship and there is no way this couple only went on one date. This fic examines their longer history and how it affects the events of the Jurassic World movie. I do not own anything Jurassic related.

CHAPTER 1

Owen remembers the first time he had laid eyes on Claire Dearing. She was watching him with the raptors. They had hatched a couple of weeks ago and she had come to check on their progress. He knew that she didn't think it was possible to train velociraptors and at that point he was beginning to think the same. Her hair was the first thing he saw, completely distracting him. Bright red that shone in the sunlight. It was longer then and blew around her face due to the winds that were coming off of the ocean. He watched as she twisted it up and piled it on top of her head. She was beautiful. He knew she had to be the operations manager; he had heard a lot about the ice queen that ran the park and over saw the 20,000 people that visited the park each day.

He finished with the four raptors and walked over to her. "You've named the assets?" She asked him.

"Assets? Really Claire?"

"They certainly aren't pets Mr. Grady."

"It's Owen. And yes I've named them. They need names so they know who I'm talking to." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course." He caught her rolling her eyes. "I am wondering when they will be ready for public viewing. There is a large interest in your raptors."

"Too many people could spook them, and all my work would have been for nothing. I think just my team needs to be here for now."

"Well, will you let me know when I can add this attraction to the park please? Mr. Masrani is also interested in the… assets." She smiled as she said it, knowing that he didn't like it.

"Did you just come here to break my balls?" He said as she turned away from him.

"Mr. Grady-"

"Owen." He corrected her.

"Owen, my job is to make sure that Jurassic World runs at its fullest capacity, and that I have attractions that keep people paying exorbitant amounts of money to see, and this is one of them." She walks closer to him and that's when he notices her high heels, and her long legs. "And if that involved breaking balls, then so be it."

"How about you break my balls some more over dinner tonight?" Owen asked boldly. I mean, she probably had a boyfriend, or a husband and 2.5 kids or something.

"You want to go out to dinner? With me? Like a date?" She was confused, and stuttering; he thought it was cute.

"Well yea. I mean, it's pretty slim pickings here on the island." She rolled her eyes again and started walking away. He ran after her, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yes, I'd like to take you out on a date tonight, if that's okay. I'll drive."

"No, I'll drive. Pick you up around 6:30?"

"Uhh, yea ok. I live-"

"I know where you live Mr. Grady. This is after all my island."

She walked away once more and he admired the view. Claire Dearing would be the death of him.

OCOCOCOCOC

This was so unlike her. What was she thinking? Claire did not date, and she most certainly did not go on dates with people like Owen Grady. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she got closer to the 'bungalow' Owen lived in on the outskirts of the island. His place couldn't be further from where Claire was living, in one of the Hilton penthouse suites in the park. She had almost turned her car around three times that's how far away from the park he lived. True to her word however, she pulled up at exactly 630.

He was waiting for her on his porch wearing board shorts? Clearly he was joking. This was her own fault, going on this date. She shook her head and willed herself to keep an open mind. She stepped out of the car to greet him. She was glad that she kept herself somewhat casual. Not as casual as Owen of course. Her green halter sun dress and matching sandals were a lot more comfortable than her usual attire. She had straightened her hair in hopes that the humidity wouldn't frizz it out.

Owen walked over to the car, "Claire, you look beautiful." He stated.

She blushed, "thank you Mr. Grady."

"Claire, you have got to call me Owen."

"Sorry, Owen." She motioned to her car, "Shall we? I made reservations at the seafood place overlooking the water."

Owen hid his grimace. He had never been there but he knew it was one of the most expensive restaurants at the resort. He probably couldn't even afford the bread. "Great, I've never been."

"Oh good. Its delicious, and the view is spectacular."

Owen followed Claire to the car, thinking to himself that as long as his view was of her, it would be spectacular.

OCOCOCOCOC

Claire was not kidding about the view. The restaurant was held up over a low cliff, overlooking the ocean and parts of the park. Of course that had been seated by the corner window with the best view in the entire restaurant. She was the boss after all. Owen had never had such good service in his life.

He ordered a margarita and she laughed, "You don't drink tequila?" He laughed at her.

"I'd much prefer a nice Malbec." She answered, referring to the wine she had just ordered herself. "Plus tequila isn't allowed on my diet." She smiled. She thought back to her college days of too many tequila shots.

He laughed. "That's a stupid diet. But it uhh, seems to be working for you."

Claire couldn't help but blush. "Thank you." The poor guy was pretty bad at compliments.

Their drinks came and they ordered their food. Of course Claire ordered a salad and the leanest fish they had and he ordered the surf and turf, momentarily wondering if he had a large enough credit limit for the bill.

The food was delicious, but Owen had had no doubts about. He knew that Claire enjoyed the finer things in life, just from riding in her Mercedes. He how however shocked by her story. Growing up her family did not have much money and that both her older sister Karen and herself had worked their way through college. She had come from humble beginnings and made something great out of herself, which made him like her even more. They talked briefly about his family, or lack thereof, and his time in the military.

They shared a dessert and when they were done they just got up and left. "Umm, I'm a fan of the whole dine and dash, but I think people know you here Claire."

She laughed, "Consider it a corporate gift from Mr. Misrani." Owen breathed a sigh of relief. Claire pulled out her phone and started looking at her calendar, "So, what do you want to do next. There some music being played at the beach, or we can see the IMAX movie, and the dance club is open until one."

"Dance club?"

"Oh, uh, I was just reading off of the park calendar. We don't have to go there. I've never been myself."

Owen kissed her on the cheek, "You're cute when you're nervous." Claire was shocked, but excited. Owen was different than she thought he would be. "Let's go dancing. I've never been to the nightclub either. Let's be crazy tourists for the night."

"Owen its been years since I've gone dancing."

"Me too, should be fun!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. First date (Part 2)

Chapter 2

They arrived at the club and Claire was amazed at how busy it was. When the board of directors had come to her about building a nightlife at the park she was against it. The park was for kids wasn't it? Soon she realized that kids as young as eighteen could drink in Central America so all the Americans loved it. She looked around, the bar was busy and the dance floor packed, all good for business. The bouncer knew who she was right away and they were quickly led to a small VIP area.

"Man, I need to go to places with you more often. You get all the perks." Owen said as a fairly large bottle of expensive vodka was placed in front of them.

"Miss Dearing. A pleasure. So nice of you to join us tonight." The manager said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I've never been in here before."

"Well you are here now. Please enjoy yourself. And if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask. Anything you want from the bar is on the house." He motioned to the private bar.

"You're too kind. Thank you."

"Wow." Owen said, picking up the vodka on ice and pouring himself a shot. "Definitely need to hang out with you more often."

"Everyone is a kiss ass Owen."

He downed his shot, "not me. But I'll happily reap the benefits." He poured another two glasses. "Cheers." He said, handing her the glass.

"Oh no, I really shouldn't."

"One won't kill ya."

"Fine." They clinked glasses and both downed their shots. Claire grimaced as the alcohol slipped down her throat.

"Nicely done Dearing." He grabbed her glass and set it down, grabbing her hand. "Let's dance."

Claire let Owen lead her to the dance floor. The music was loud but not blaring and the beat was upbeat but sensual. Owen twirled her and she laughed. He was beginning to love that laugh. Claire could feel the alcohol in her head. 'Fuck it' she thought to herself. She was going to have fun tonight. And she was going to have fun with the raptor trainer. She deserved it.

Owen was taken aback when Claire turned so that her back was to him. She grabbed his hands and let him rest them across her flat stomach. Then she reached her hands behind her and wrapped them around his neck, pulling them flush against each other. Owen looked around and saw jealousy in a lot of the patrons eyes. He knew that he was with the hottest woman in the club and he didn't want to blow it.

When Claire started moving against him to the beat of the music Owen almost lost it. Her ass was grinding into the crotch of his shorts and he thought that nothing in his life had ever felt this good. If this was how Claire wanted to play it, so be it.

He tightened his hold on her so that she could feel what she was doing to him and he heard her gasp over the music. Definitely a good thing. He also let his hands roam across her toned stomach. The girl definitely worked out in whatever spare time she had.

They stayed like that throughout two songs until Owen whispered in her ear. "How about some fresh air?"

"sure."

He led her out of the club, both were breathing heavily. "That was-" Owen started.

"Yea." She agreed. She had never expected the date to take this kind of turn. She thought that she would spend her night annoyed by Owen and dropping him off at home early. Without thinking she kissed him hard on the lips. Owen returned the kiss just as aggressively wrapping his arms around her waist.

It wasn't until he brushed him thumbs against the underside of her breasts that she pulled away. "I'm sorry." He muttered, cursing himself for ruining the moment.

"No, its fine. I just, I think that feeling up the chief operator of Jurassic World next to the Starbucks and across from Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville isn't the best."

He smirked at her. "Where to Chief?"

Claire looked around and then grabbing her ID badge out of her small purse she pulled him to the Mosasaurus exhibit. She swiped her pass and they walked up the empty steps and took a seat. "Much better."

"You come here often Miss Dearing?"

"I do actually. It's quiet when there is no one else around. Sometimes you can see the Mosasaur close to the surface."

"You mean the asset?" He joked.

"Asset is a word the directors and Ingen like to hear Owen. Asset is something you say when you are in charge of the park." Claire sighed and pointed out the sea lizard circling near the surface of the water. "I really am fascinated by this place. I knew about Jurassic Park when I was a kid, everyone did. I'd always wanted them to try again; to reopen the park. Karen thought I was crazy. I jumped at the first chance I could to get here." She told him honestly. Deep down she was a Jurassic nerd.

He pulled her close and kissed her temple. They stayed like that for a while, pointing out every time they saw the animal in the water. Claire knew it was close to one in the morning when she saw the crane move over the water with the large shark dangling from it. They watched in awe as the Mosasaur rose from the water, consuming the shark in one large chomp.

"You know, I couldn't think of a better way to end this evening." Owen said as they walked back to Claire's car. He put his arm around her waist and she rested her head against him.

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Grady."

END CHAPTER 2


	3. First touch

Chapter 3 – First touch

Owen's budding relationship with Claire had to be one of the longest he'd ever been in. They had been seeing each other almost every day for a month now. There was something about Claire that made him open like no one else had ever done. He talked about his time in the war, something he never talked about. They were comfortable around each other. He just hoped that his latest idea wouldn't screw anything up.

"Blue, don't ruin this for me okay?" He said to his beta raptor as he rubbed her nose, something he knew she liked.

He heard Claire's car pull up. "I'm serious Blue, I really like her okay?" He left the raptor and walked over to her car. She must not have had a meeting today because she was wearing yoga pants, t-shirt and surprisingly running shoes. Her hair was in a simple pony tail. This was when Owen thought she looked the most beautiful.

Claire smiled when she saw Owen. "Hey."

He returned the smile and gave her a hug and kiss on the lips. "Day off?"

"Yes actually. You're obviously a bad influence on me."

"Hey, I'm at work."

"Touché"

He took her hand. "C'mon, Blue is excited to meet you." He said.

"Really?" Claire asked amused. When Owen had said that he was going to introduce her to the raptors she didn't know what to think. "I can't believe you're letting me meet your family, it's all so sudden." She joked with him.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." He walked her closer to the cages and Claire stopped when she got a glimpse of the raptors heads in their muzzles. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She nodded and continued walking with him.

They stopped in front of one of the animals. Claire guessed that this one was Blue when she saw the blue streaks on its face. The raptor snorted as they got closer. "It's okay girl. This is Claire. The one I was telling you about. Like I said, I really like her so make me look good okay?" Owen walked over to one side and touched the side of her face and Blue leaned into him.

Claire blushed at Owen's conversation with the raptor. She really liked him too and watching him with the animal was earning him major points.

"Don't be scared Claire, come on over to the other side and put your hand where mine is on her right." Claire walked slowly towards Blue. She looked Claire right in the eyes as she lay her hand against the scaly skin. Blue shook the cage a little. "Shh, girl, its okay." Owen soothed the raptor and she calmed down.

"Wow." Was all Claire could say. She really had her doubts about training a predator like the velociraptor but Owen was doing it. It was truly amazing.

"Yea." Owen agreed. He was pleased with how well his girls were doing, both Blue and Claire.

After a few moments Blue shook the cage again. "She's getting hungry." Owen said. "We can go up top and I'll let you feed them."

"Really?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Yea, then they will really like you." Together they left Blue and she screeched loudly. "She's fine. Maybe a little jealous." Owen said. He motioned for Barry, his partner, to let the girls into the larger cage as him and Claire climbed the steps.

"They're really beautiful." Claire observed as they watched Owen intensely. She used the clicker to keep their attention and placed a large bucket down in front of Claire.

"They might not be after you see them eat." He said. "Okay, grab one of the rats from the bucket-"

"Rats? You want me to touch rats with my bare hands?"

"You can watch them after." Claire made a face of disgust but never one to back away from anything she reached in and grabbed the dead rat. "Okay, call each one by name and make sure they are looking at you when you throw it. There's Delta, Charlie, Echo and Blue." He pointed them all out to her.

"Delta!" She said and the raptor turned its head to her. She then threw the rat and the animal jumped up to catch it. Claire was amazed at how high they could jump. "That was amazing." She said as she watched the raptor pretty much inhale the food.

"The others are getting restless. Hurry and feed the others." Owen said. Claire quickly fed Echo and Charlie, feeding Blue last. "Great job. I'm glad they were so responsive. Hopefully soon you can open your attraction Ms. Dearing." He said to her all business like.

"Take your time Mr. Grady." She answered back. "Really Owen that was incredible, thank you for letting me come here."

"No problem." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So, you took the entire day off?" He asked her, helping her down the staircase.

"I did."

"Excellent. Let me just help get the girls back into their cages and we can head out."

"Head out where?" Claire asked curiously.

"The beach." He said simply. "It's going to be a perfect day for surfing."

"Owen, there's no surfing on the island anywhere."

"There's an inlet right by my place that gets great waves."

"I've never been surfing before."

"Well I'm glad I'm opening you up to all kinds of new things today."

END CHAPTER


	4. First time

Chapter 4 – First time

Owen definitely had ulterior motives when he suggested that they go surfing by his place. One, they would be close to his place and two; he was hoping that Claire had a really small bathing suit back at her hotel room. He was currently waiting for her outside the hotel in her car while she went and changed. Today could not be going any better. Blue had been better than he thought that she would and was glad that Claire had enjoyed herself. The girls he used to date wouldn't be caught dead touching a dead rat, let alone feed it to a raptor. She was surprising him more and more each day.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Claire came out wearing a jean skirt, tank top, and flip flop sandals. He smiled to himself when he saw the black straps of some sort of halter bathing suit. Bingo! That was definitely a bikini. This girl was perfect.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Let's hit it." She said slipping her sunglasses on and starting up the Mercedes.

Much to Owens appreciation, as soon as they got to the beach Claire shimmied out of her jean skirt and pulled her tank top over her head revealing a very small black bikini. Owen couldn't help but stare; his breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful. All that walking in those heels made her legs lean and long.

"Okay, I'm all yours." Claire said and laughed when Owen dropped the surfboards.

"Yea. Okay. Umm, so first I guess I'll teach you how to pop up on the board while we are still on land and then we can head out. The waves aren't too bad today."

"There aren't any sharks or anything out here are there?" Claire asked him.

"You just spent the afternoon petting a raptor. There are sharks out there but nothing like the sharks you bring in for your aquatic attraction in the park. It's safe. Don't worry."

"Okay. But before we start I need you to do my back." Claire pulled a large bottle of sun screen from her tote bag. "One of the many curses of a red head."

Owen gulped. Yea okay, he could put sunscreen on the back of the sexiest woman he had ever seen while she wore a bikini. No problem. He took the bottle from Claire, "Don't ever think that your hair is a curse." He said, kissing the back of her neck before squirting the lotion into his hands and running them over the expanse of her back.

Claire closed her eyes. She knew what she was doing to him and she was doing it on purpose; but Owen also knew what he was doing and doing it on purpose. She wasn't taking today and half of tomorrow off for nothing. It was definitely time to reward Owen for his good behaviour this past month. She even let a moan slip out as he brushed the undersides of her breasts with the lotion; but she really did want to learn to surf. "I uhh, think that's good enough; teach me to surf Mr. Grady."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOC

They had spent the whole afternoon surfing. Claire got the hang of it early, something Owen did not doubt at all. Claire was definitely one to not fail at anything she tried. Plus she had looked damn good up on that surf board. He took time just watching each muscle flex as she used her incredible balance to stay on the board.

After surfing they had worked up quite an appetite so they went back up to Owen's place so that he could cook them up something.

Owen stood barbequing some steaks while Claire sat in one of the lawn chairs close by. She had changed back into her tank top and skirt and her hair was still wet from the ocean. She looked casual and content.

"So, how do you like your meat?" Owen asked.

Claire smiled, "medium is fine Owen. Thanks." She took a sip of her beer. "And thank you again for today. I've had the best time. I honestly can't remember the last time I had more fun."

"I'm glad." Owen flipped the steaks over on the grill. "So, what time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

"I took the morning off as well. No one is expecting to see me until at least one."

Owen grinned like an idiot. She had taken all day and tomorrow morning off for him. He took the steaks off the grill and put them on plates for him and Claire. They ate together in comfortable silence outside overlooking the water.

When they were done they both squeezed into the small kitchen Owen had. She began washing the dishes while he dried then. Every chance he got Owen would touch Claire; on the arm, the small of her back, even venturing further down. Of course Owen had no air conditioning in the small trailer so he watched as beads of sweat started to drip down into the valley of her breasts and he couldn't take anymore.

"Claire?" He asked and she turned to him, her face glowing from the heat. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Yes." Was all she said as she let Owen capture her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed when her picked her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed. He lay her down gently on the bed just taking the view of her in. Gorgeous, and definitely worth the wait.

"Claire, you are so beautiful." He said, trailing kisses down her neck, helping her take her tank top over her head and removing her bra. "Yea, really beautiful."

Claire gasped as Owen mouth reached her breast. "Oh god Owen." Owen instantly hardened at the way she said his name. Claire sat up and lifted his shirt over his head, taking in the musculature of his shoulders and chest. She then made quick work of his shorts.

"Claire, Claire. Slow down." He grabbed her hands and kissed her on the lips. "We have all night."

Claire smiled through heaving breaths, "And all morning." She added.


	5. First fight

Chapter 5 – First fight

After their night together, Owen and Claire could barely get enough of each other. Claire found it almost physically painful to sit through the Jurassic World board meetings she usually loved so much. She was somewhat disgusted with herself feeling like a love sick teenager. It wasn't like her. She would never let a man come between her and her work. She wanted it all, the job, the power, and the guy and would smile to herself when she would think that she could have it.

They had been 'dating' for a couple of months now and because of the horrible humidity currently plaguing the island, Claire insisted that if Owen wanted to see her, he would have to come to the air conditioned resort to do so, which he didn't mind of course. Staying with Claire at the Hilton was like being on a luxury vacation. Her hotel room was larger than most apartments, had its own separate entrance and of course had access to the adults only pool, gym and spa. When she would leave for early meetings Owen would take full advantage of Claire's all access pass. While he was the Alpha amongst his raptors, he definitely did not mind being the Beta to Claire's Alpha. It was a nice change of pace.

Claire sat patiently in her meeting with Mr. Masrani, Dr. Wu and the Verison Wireless investors. While she listened with one ear, her mind drifted to her morning with Owen. She wasn't paying much attention until she heard, "new attraction". "hybrid", and "more teeth".

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Claire asked, hiding her embarrassment from not listening during an important meeting.

"I want to open a new attraction Claire." Mr. Masrani explained. "The guests want something exciting. Something with more teeth."

"Something? You mean a dinosaur. With all due respect Mr. Masrani we already have the Rex, Raptors; not to mention the Mosasaur."

"They want something bigger." The Verizon investors said.

"There is nothing bigger." Claire tried to explain. What did they want? To create a new dinosaur out of thin air."

"Not yet there isnt." Dr. Wu said. "Claire, we can make whatever we want. I can make a hybrid with the Rex-"

"No you can't. This is Jurassic World. We breed dinosaurs, not genetically mutated things. This is not what Hammond wanted when he started this park. He wanted to re-create the past, rise the extinct." Claire had an exceptional bad feeling about this.

"Claire, I am sorry but you really do not have a say in this. Hammond entrusted me with this park; with his vision." Mr. Masrani said.

"This wasn't his vision."

"The park attendance is low Claire. We need something new, something scary and Dr. Wu here can make it. You are in charge of the operations Claire, but I think you are forgetting who pays your luxurious salary." Claire didn't say anything. "Do I need to find someone else to run my park Ms. Dearing?"

Claire could walk away. What they were doing wasn't right; it wasn't what she had signed up for. What about Owen and the raptors. Surely he would stay with them. Where would she go? Back home. Never. "No Mr. Masrani. A new asset sounds like an excellent idea. I'll get a team working on an enclosure right away."

"It will need to be bigger than the T-Rex paddock." Dr. Wu reminded her.

Claire suddenly shivered when she had heard that. Why would anyone need anything bigger than a T-Rex?

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Claire had told Owen that she would be home by five that day but with the news of the new asset creation she found herself still in her office making phone calls and hiring building and security crews for the attraction. "No, I don't want a new Rex paddock, I need something bigger… Yes bigger… I don't know what it is." Claire sighed hanging up the phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Tough day?"

She looked up from her computer screen to see Owen standing there and couldn't help but smile. She checked her watch. It was almost nine. "I am so sorry I didn't call you. I got caught up."

He smirked at her. "I see that. I was hoping to pry you away for dinner."

"Thank god. I am starving. I haven't eaten all day." She said.

Owen's brow furrowed, "you need to eat Claire. You work too hard." It was all true. And it was sweet that he was so concerned.

Claire got up from her desk and walked to Owen. She was feeling a little light headed. "That's why I have you; to remind me to eat." She kissed him on the cheek. "I can pick this up tomorrow. Let's get out of here."

Together they walked through the Hammond innovation building outside. Claire immediately removed her blazer once they stepped out into the sun. She looked around at the main promenade of the park. Was attendance really down? Did these people really need something scarier? "You okay?" Owen asked her.

"Yea, just hungry."

"Okay, well lets go somewhere with no line." She nodded.

They ended up eating at the Japanese restaurant close by and Claire introduced Owen to sushi for the first time. He wasn't a huge fan and ended up sticking to the cooked food instead. They ate quickly and walked together back to the hotel. The while time Owen could tell something was bothering Claire and decided to confront her once they got back to the penthouse.

They walked inside and Claire and she was thankful that she lived in a hotel that had housekeeping staff, otherwise she would never have time to clean or wash anything. "Claire, what is going on with you today?" Owen asked.

"Nothing Owen. It was just a very long day."

"You have long days everyday. Something is up." He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me."

Could she? This was big news. She knew how Owen would react, but maybe if she told him that she stayed for him he wouldn't be as upset. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Masrani and Dr. Wu are creating a new asset."

Owen laughed, "you mean animal Claire. That's what has you all distracted?"

Claire's face stayed serious, "Dr. Wu is going to be creating a hybrid dinosaur in the lab; and T-Rex hybrid. It's going to be bigger than the Rex, and apparently have more teeth." She said simply.

The smile on Owen's face vanished instantly and turned to rage. "What? How?" He stepped away from her. "How can you let this happen?"

"What? Me? Owen, I'm not in charge here. Masrani was going to replace me if I said no. They are creating this thing with or without me."

"And you said, sure! What's a new killing machine if I'm getting paid right? You people are all the same!" Claire was taken aback. Owen never talked to her like this, and they never brought up money. Where was all of this coming from?

"You people?" Claire wasn't going to back down from the fight Owen was starting. "What do you mean you people?"

"You corporate, business, don't give a shit about anyone but yourselves people! You create something to increase revenue and don't care about anyone else. Don't care about the dangers. More teeth Claire? Really? They aren't making a dinosaur, they're making a monster, and you're going to run the attraction. Congratulations!"

"What did you want me to say Owen? This isn't my fault!" She was furious with him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be in this business for a woman? Yes, Owen, I have a lot of money and yes I wear fancy suits and high heels and it has taken years for anyone in that board room to take me seriously! What did you want me to do?"

"You could leave! Tell them no!"

Claire said nothing. He wanted her to leave? Leave him? She told them she'd stay because of him and all he was doing was yelling at her. "Really Owen? You wanted me to just up and leave? Leave all of my riches behind!?" She yelled, gesturing to the hotel room sarcastically.

"Whatever. The same thing happened when I was in the NAVY. Rich people building killing machines they know nothing about, and then scrambling when good men started to die!"

So that's what this was about. Owen hadn't talked much about his time in the war and now she knew why. "Owen, I'm-"

"Don't! Don't say sorry and we can have this long talk about my sad life Claire."

Claire stood before him, tears starting to well in her eyes. She never thought telling him would have ended like this. "You should leave Owen." She whispered.

"Yea, I should." And with that he walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door. Once he was gone Claire broke down, falling to the floor and letting her tears flow freely. Next to her, her phone vibrated, she looked over and saw the text message from Mr. Masrani about having another meeting tomorrow. She wiped her tears and stood up. She couldn't let herself break down like this. She had worked too damn hard. She smoothed out her skirt and answered the text message.

END CHAPTER


	6. First attempt at moving on

Chapter 6

Owen was angry. Why had he freaked out at Claire? This was not her fault. She would never talk to him. They lived on a small island and they would never talk again. What had he done? He fucked up and he needed to apologize but every attempt to call Claire had gone straight to voicemail and she would never call him back. It was over. Their fight had been weeks ago now and she had never called him back. He missed her so much. His sheets had stopped smelling like her and he felt physical pain every time he saw a strand of red hair on his pillow.

He dove into his work with the raptors, training them harder than ever before. "Calm down girl." He said to Blue as he pet the side of her face from the harness she was in. His raptors were intelligent and Blue knew something was wrong. "Yea, I miss her too Blue." When Claire and him were together so frequented the raptor paddocks a few times a week to pick him up or watch him with the raptors and Blue knew that her absence had upset Owen.

"Trying to get relationship advice from a dinosaur Owen?" He looked up to see Barry standing beside him.

"Kind of." Owen admitted.

"She still hasn't called you back?"

"Nope."

"Well it's not like you don't know where she is. You could go see her."

Barry was right. He could go see her. But he didn't want to make things worse, or risk getting angry at her again. After all, she was busy with the new hybrid asset. "You're right, but I don't want to bug her."

"The problem is the two of you are too alike. Both Alphas. Both stubborn as hell."

Right again. But Owen liked that Claire was an alpha, and stubborn. It was what had gotten her the job at Jurassic World. It was what made him fall in love with her. He shook his head. Love? Fat chance he had now. Blue snorted as if she was agreeing with him and he continued to scratch her head. He needed to stop thinking about Claire and focus on these animals; focus on his job.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Claire tapped her pen against the desk of the meeting room she was in. She knew it was irritating to the other people in the room but she didn't care and they were all too scared to tell her to stop. She was trying to stop thinking about Owen. He didn't want her and she certainly did not need him. She had come far enough without a man in her life and as nice as the distraction was, she did not need any distractions right now, especially when she was sitting in a meeting pertaining to the containment of a dangerous asset that would grow to at least 50 feet long; or so she told herself.

"Mr. Masrani is coming in a couple weeks to check on the asset and see if we are able to open the attraction to the public. Where are we on the compound?" She asked.

A nervous young man spoke "We need to build the walls higher. She's growing very fast. We also might need to reinforce the glass." He stuttered as he spoke.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Why do we need to reinforce the glass?"

"It uhh, it tried to break the glass."

Claire looked at Dr. Wu. What the hell had he made in that lab? "But its doable? And it will be done before Mr. Masrani gets here?"

"Uhh, yes maam. But we might need to hire some more workers."

"You have a large enough team."

"Some of them have quit. They're scared of it."

"So offer them more money, hire more people. Whatever you need. Spare no expense." She said, laughing at herself a little for quoting one of John Hammond's famous last words. She looked down at her phone and had three missed calls from her sister Karen. "Okay then, I think we can adjourn the meeting. You obviously have a lot of work to get to."

Claire got up from the room and walked to her office, heels clicking against the floor as she walked, a strangely comforting sound for her. She ran her hands through her now short hair and sat at her desk and called her sister back.

"Karen, hi, it's Claire. Sorry I couldn't call you back earlier."

"Claire. How are you?"

"Busy. But I like it that way. What's going on? You rarely call me." Yea she was being a bitch to her sister and yea she felt bad, but she had too much going on in her life right now. She then heard her sister start to cry into the phone. "Karen, are you okay?" She hadn't been that much of a bitch had she?

"It's Scott. We, uhh, we are getting a divorce." Claire sighed; at least it wasn't anything she had said.

"Oh Karen, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually. Its for the boys. They are going to be having a rough time with this, especially Gray. I was hoping that they could visit you at work while Scott moves out?" Claire cringed. Why had she asked? Of course she loved her nephews and she hadn't seen them in years. Plus they had never been to Jurassic World before. She just had a lot to deal with right now. But really, how hard could it be?

"Umm, sure Karen. When?"

"In a couple of weeks. During their Christmas vacation."

It was almost Christmas? Being in the hot climate of South America Claire had no idea what time of the year it was. "Sure. I'd love to have them. Email the exact dates and I can reserve a room for them at the resort."

"Thank you Claire. So much."

"Of course Karen." Claire hung up the phone and sighed loudly. She could do this. What was two more people when she managed over twenty thousand guests and hundreds of employees.

END CHAPTER

Ok, there you have it! We will be getting into the movie now in the next chapters.


	7. First sight

Chapter 6-First glimpse at a monster

Claire did not get nervous very often but when she did, she would talk to herself. As she rode the elevator down to meet the Verizon wireless investors. She tried to remember their names out loud. She finally looked at her watch "and now I'm three minutes late". She muttered to herself. Her nephews should also be arriving soon but she had arranged for her assistant Zara to pick them up at the boat and get them settled into the hotel and she'd meet them after.

Once finishing with the Verizon team she had another meeting scheduled with Mr. Masrani, the man who paid her salary. She straightened out her hair and met him out by the helipad. "Claire, so nice to see you."

"You as well Mr. Masrani."

"Let's go see my new dinosaur." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

The helicopter flight that Masrani piloted left a knot in Claire's stomach but she wasn't sure if it was the helicopter or the fact that the workers were building yet another higher perimeter for the asset. "This is much larger than the T-Rex paddock."

"The asset is growing much faster than anticipated. Dr. Wu says it's going to be over fifty feet once fully grown." They walked into the observation area and Claire's eyes met the cracked glass, 'what hadn't they fixed that yet?' "It tried to break the glass." She answered him before he asked. "But everything will be up and running for the opening in a couple of weeks.

"Magnificent." They looked through the window and the trees started to rustle. "It's white. You never told me it was white." He observed as he made out the outline of the I-Rex.

Claire wasn't paying attention until he had asked the question, "umm, no, its not." She looked through the glass and the asset was looking directly at her. Sure enough, the scales on the dinosaur were white. Claire then looked down at her outfit. White. She shuddered. "It's usually a brown color." She said, hiding the fact that she was terrified with what she was seeing.

"Absolutely magnificent. I'll have to congratulate Dr. Wu on his astonishing work." Mr. Masrani said.

As Claire moved throughout the observation area the asset's eyes followed her and its color remained white. 'What had Dr. Wu made in here?' She had to go and talk to him. "Do you think it will scare the kids?" She asked.

"This will give parents nightmares."

"Is that a good thing?" Had everyone gone crazy?

"It's a very good thing." Mr. Masrani looked around the paddock. "There is an American Navy man here. Owen Grady."

Claire sighed, "Yes, I am familiar with him."

"I want him to come and inspect the paddock."

"What? Why?"

"His raptors are very smart, and he has to be smarter."

"He just thinks he's smarter." Claire muttered to herself. Yes she missed Owen, but she was still mad at him. She didn't want to see him.

"My dear Claire, play nice. I want you to bring him here and take his suggestions."

"Yes Mr. Masrani." She was not looking forward to this. She looked down at her watch and it was almost one in the afternoon. "I have to go and meet my nephews and then I will go and fetch Mr. Grady."

"Of course. Make sure they have fun Claire." He said. "I'll ready the helicopter and we will head back."

"Great" Claire grimaced at the thought of getting back into that helicopter with Mr. Masrani as the pilot.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

After meeting her nephews in the innovation centre Claire then took her car and drove the familiar route to Owens 'bungalow'. She hadn't been there in a long time now and making the drive was making her increasingly nervous. The whole reason her and Owen weren't together anymore was because of this asset and now she was being forced to ask him to approve the compound. Claire was sure this meeting was not going to go well.

She pulled up the dirt path that led to Owens place. He was busy working on his bike, nursing a beer. Normally she would sit close by and watch him work, giving him shit if he got any grease or dirt on her. She knew that he saw her pull up, but he continued to work on the bike. Shaking her head she stepped out of the car, her heels sinking a little bit in the dirt.

"Mr. Grady." She greeted, as professionally as she could muster.

"So it's back to Mr. Grady now?" He asked her, eyebrows raised in question.

She ignored him. "Our boss, Mr. Masrani would like you to come and check on something."

He took a swig of his beer. "Let me guess."

"I mean, if you're too busy."

"I'm pretty busy." He was being difficult, and he knew it. But this was the first time he had seen Claire in ages and the fact that she was all business was pissing him off a little. "It's the new 'asset' isnt it?"

"Mr. Masrani would like you to come and take a look at the compound. Check it for any security breaches we could possibly have." Owen could tell that Claire was struggling with being here, and for a moment he actually felt a hint of joy. Was she missing him as much as she was missing her?

"Claire-"

"Owen, please don't." She said. "Mr. Masrani sent me here."

He stood up to face her. "You keep saying that. You could of just called you know."

"He wants me to bring you in right away." She said, 'and I missed you' she thought to herself.

Owen looked at her. She was so unlike the Claire he had known. Right now she was trying to be strong, but Owen could tell she was failing at that. She had lost weight, but she was already skinny, she couldn't afford to lose anymore. Was this because of him? "Yea, okay. Lets go."

She put up her hand. "You might want to change. Dinosaurs are very sensitive to smell."

Owen turned around and smirked. The old Claire was definitely in there somewhere.

END CHAPTER


End file.
